Broken Still - SwanQueen
by CutieCabello
Summary: In which the life of Henry Mills is the hands of the truly evil Peter Pan's, bringing the two women close together, both realising their feelings werent just hatred. [OUAT] [SEASON 3-?] - updates regularly
1. Chapter 01

**CHAPTER ONE.**

* * *

The view from the boat as they sailed steadily towards the land filled with vegetation before them was remarkable, Emma's eyes cast over the sands they were approaching, it was like seeing Hawaii come to life before her. The plants shone greener than any greenery she had seen before, the moon cast so perfectly down on the island as though it was meant to be.

The waves crashed onto the sand, almost washing up on the tree line, the sound reminding her of a girl she'd met once in one of many foster homes that wouldn't sleep unless ocean noises were played. She definitely hadn't missed sharing a room.

If it wasn't for their circumstances maybe she'd give herself a chance to remain in awe of the sight before her eyes - but she couldn't enjoy this - she couldn't bast in the idea of this beautiful holiday island waiting to be discovered. Not when her son was somewhere out there, his life on the line once again. Rescuing Henry was what they had came here to do, and there was no way they'd return without him.

The sea breeze hit her face causing her to close her eyes for a second, they'd just barely survived the clash with the mermaids and it was safe to say she was still itching with fear that they might return for revenge. She just wanted to bask in the peace for a little while.

Emma felt a warm hand land itself on her forearm, it was somewhat reassuring, the fact that she wasn't alone and yet she still disliked the idea of bringing anyone along. Family or not family, this was dangerous and for all she knew someone could die on this trip, she couldn't bear the thought of it but she knew now - that anything can happen when magic was involved.

The blonde pondered on how the brunette beside managed to keep her hands warm when all she could feel was the icy breeze brushing past her, causing goosebumps to prickle upon her skin, it felt as though winter had hit them all over again. The joys of riding the sea, the blonde supposed.

Emma's sea green eyes fell upon Regina, the woman stood closely beside her, she looked worried sick for a queen whom people claimed had no heart of her own.

"If he's here, we'll find him." Regina told her, she could see the concern radiating off of Emma just by looking at her from a distance.

It was the reason she'd came over to check on her, alongside the fact that her heart almost fell from her chest when the woman had dove overboard. But she'd rather keep Emma company than have to deal Snow and Charming. The pair still gave her the urge to punch them in the throat whenever they spoke, but she did her best to keep her temper on a low these past few days. It was what Henry wished, she owed him seem as she felt she was lacking in the parenting department lately. Emma smiled appreciately at Regina's words, her eyes falling back to the remote island that was getting closer by the second.

"I just hate imagining him out there, alone. With Peter Pan of all people." Emma released a sigh, all she'd been trying to do since Henry had stumbled into her life was to keep him safe and happy, she had no idea how he managed to slip through her fingers so easily. It was as though she'd lost focus of what she loved most.

Regina knew how Emma was feeling, this was the first time she'd been apart from her son over a long period of time. Eleven years of his life and not once did she allow him out of her sight for more than a day. The day he'd ran away and found Emma was the day she thought she was about to lose yet another person she loved, losing the love of your life is one thing but losing a child. It was something no-one should experience and she wasn't about to let some bitch come along and rip her son away from her - not again.

Regina hadn't realised that her hand was still lingering on Emma's arm, the woman quickly clearing her throat as she removed it. Brushing herself down, acting as though her hand was never there. Affection was no longer something she was good at - maybe when she was young, when she had no magic and thought of the world just as Snow White had once. But things had changed after the incident with her former lover. Emma had noted the awkwardness that had suddenly set between them, allowing her focus on the island to drop and giving heed to the guarded brunette.

There part of her that wanted to forgive Regina despite all of the heartache and pain she'd caused, but somewhere deep within her told her she couldn't...not yet. Not when the Evil Queen had done so much to hurt her family and yet looking at the helpless brunette now, Emma couldn't help but long to make her smile, long to give her all the forgiveness in the world...long to show her that she was indeed loved.

"Listen...maybe when we get back to Storybrooke, Henry will forgive you."

Regina could only scoff at the suggestion. Henry only saw her as the Evil Queen now all because of some stupid book he'd read. She highly doubted that he'd simply change his view of her just because she'd come to save him. No doubt he'd give Emma all of the praise - whether he was still enraged at the woman for lying to her about his father or not. In Henry's eyes, Emma was always the hero and she would always be the villain. Emma opened her mouth to object but was interrupted when Hook had cried out,

"We're here!"

Emma subconciously rolled her eyes at the sound of the man's voice, although she had to admit, he was annoyingly likeable...for a pirate. Emma looked back to Regina, a microscopic smile tugging at the corner of her lips as the brunette peered nervously at the trees awaiting to swallow them like flies, completely unaware of the green eyes on her.

It had always bothered Emma how Regina could make her smile without trying, it was as though her beauty was so effortless - that it caused Emma to stand by in awe. All of the pain Regina had been through was so evident through her face, the crease in her brow, the down-curve of her lips. But her beauty still remained, the slight glow in her honey brown eyes was something Emma would never forget, she'd seem them when they were filled with love, just as she'd seen them when they darkened. Regina still had light within her somewhere, and Emma was ready to help it resurface.

Emma felt a light tap on her shoulder, ripping her from her thoughts of the brunette. The saviours eyes fell upon her mother smiling warmly at her as she turned towards her. Snow had insisted on coming with her to protect both her and Henry. Charming had felt the same, not wanting to be separated from their daughter again after already having missed twenty-eight years of her life.

[X]

The wind seemed to have slowed as they each stepped off the boat and onto land. It felt unusual being on a boat for so long, used to the slight swaying motion then returning to land where all was still.

Something felt off as they approached the jungle. Emma felt as though it was attempting to lure her in like a rattlesnake would lure it's prey, the vibe sending a shiver down her spine. Emma tried to brush off the feeling, shooting a glimpse over at the mayor seeing if she'd felt anything. But if Regina, then she was showing no sign of it. All that Emma knew was that she was getting Henry, then they were leaving.

"I suggest you all follow me." Hook declared out to them all as he ensured that The Jolly Rodger wasn't going anywhere. "I know this nightmare land more than any of you - god forbid my return here. But Pan is crafty git, for all we know he already knows we're here."

"No." Charming frowned in dislike for the man, "I don't trust you, so I lead."

Killian shook his head in irritation, not caring for an argument and extended his hook towards the jungle, gesturing the man to go ahead. Emma watched as her father stepped forward hesitantly, she could feel his uncertainty. But still he lead the way, Hook closely following behind seem as he knew the way as well as the dangers the jungle carried within itself. Regina had went after, Emma following as Snow remained at the back.

Emma thought it was obvious that all Snow wanted was a connection with her - especially when she'd pulled her aside asking her if she should maybe call her mum instead. The conversation had hit Emma hard, her whole life she hadn't actually had anyone to call her mother or father. Just some people who had given birth to her and left her on the side of a road, so it was heavy on her after all these years finding a family.

That was all she knew and now suddenly knowing the real story - having family - it was hard to shift from nothing to something. It was clear to her that Mary-Margret was disappointed when she turned down the suggestion, it was still too soon. It still felt new to her. Regina had felt the lack of Emma's presence behind her, frowning slightly as she came to a stop, glancing back for a sign of the woman. A flicker of blonde hair to be seen not far down the torn path they'd ventured through.

"Emma! Would you please keep up?!"

The pair's attention snapped towards the direction of Regina's voice, Emma giving Mary-Margaret an apologetic look before continuing the hike to Pan's camp. It only took less than a minute before she'd caught up to the brunette that had been waiting impatiently for her, Regina had let out an exasperated sigh acting as if she was done with the woman. Despite the fact she was actually quite attached to the courageous blonde.

Emma had glanced over her shoulder, making sure that Mary-Margaret was still following behind before walking ahead so that she was matching Regina's pace, for some reason feeling more at ease walking beside the cold hearted queen. Emma fought the smile on her face when she realised Regina had waited up for her, clearly not liking that Emma had lingered back. Emma wasn't oblivious, she could tell the woman secretly cared - maybe it was simply because she knew Henry would be heartbroken if anything happened to her - but something told her Regina didn't hate her as much as she thought.


	2. Chapter 02

**CHAPTER TWO.**

* * *

When the five of them had reached Pan's camp, it was almost exactly as Emma had pictured it. Grass woven hammocks used as beds, man-built campfires, trees and branches used to their advantage creating little huts jotted here and there. Which was to shelter them when it rained or when the sun was scalding. It would've amazed her if she hadn't found it so sad, the thought of kids living here all alone. No parents to provide for them when they're starving or sick. Whether Pan thought it was how the world should be - it was wrong - it was more like a nightmare that had come to life. Snow had knelt on the soil covered ground, gently brushing the fallen leaves aside scanning for any sign of tracks, or any indication at all that Henry had been here.

"Anything?" Regina half-demanded, desperate for a sign that Henry was fine and breathing. But Snow White could only shake her head at the woman, whomever was here knew how to cover their tracks.

Regina instantly flared up a ball of fire into her hand, prepared to launch it into the jungle but Emma was quick to leap towards her, snatching a hold of her wrist. The blonde's parents held in a sharp breath as the flames were inches from scolding their daughters skin; Regina instantly tried to pull away half out of concern for Emma's safety, the other half out of fury at the woman.

"You throw that and this whole jungle could light up, you really want to risk that when Henry's out there?" Emma reasoned, feeling the woman's anger simmering down at her words, the flames extinguishing. Emma knew she made a point and she could tell Regina knew she was right. There was no way in hell they were putting their son in further danger.

The saviour found herself lost in Regina's eyes for a split second. Emma could hear her heart rate rise as she heard it pound against her chest, it sounded so loud through her ears, she was afraid Regina would hear it. But there was just something about those brown eyes that seemed to suck her in every time she looked into them a little longer than she should, she hadn't even noticed that her hold on Regina's wrist loosened. The Queen taking that as an advantage and yanking her hand free. A scowl morphed on her face, not liking how the look in Emma's eyes was making her feel, a sudden nervousness washing over her under the green eyed girl's stare. The loud clamber of fire wood colliding with the floor snatched the blondes attention away from Regina, her sight falling onto her father.

"We need to rest," Everyone's mouths fell agape to argue but Charming continued before they could. "If we find Pan tomorrow, we will need the energy, none of you can deny that...sorest."

It wasn't long before they'd all fallen into a deep sleep, using the enormous leaves as a blanket, allowing the fire to burn quietly as they slept, keeping them warm from the chilling air of the night. Snow and Charming had chosen to lay close to their daughter in fear something could happen during the night whilst the slept, Emma had wanted to refuse - insisting she could take care of herself but they wouldn't have it. A simple snap of a twig in the midst of the night was what had interrupted her dreams, her hazy eyes glanced around at the darkened camp, looking over the sleeping figures around her. It hadn't woken anyone else. Emma took it as a warning, someone was lurking nearby - watching them...waiting to strike. She took the closest weapon to her, which happened to be her father's sword, eyes falling once more on her sleeping loved ones before sinking away into the trees. Any sane person would wake the others.

It took Emma four steps outside of the camp before she was ambushed, her back crashing into the tree, the blonde crying out in pain at the impact. The cause of her pain pinning her to the tree, the boy so close she could feel his breath brush against her cheek. It made her stomach churn.

"You must be her," The boy spoke, his voice laced with venom. "The Saviour ." He practically spat, a creepy smirk forming on her face as he managed to fight her struggles.

Emma let out a huff, irritated at herself for not being able to overpower the boy, she heard her sword dropped to the floor as he whacked it from her hand. "Yeah and you must be Peter Pan...funny, the actor was a lot more attractive."

The boy's smirk dropped from his frog like face, eyes darkening as he glared at her; Emma knew that look, it was murderous and terrifying. It was starting to seem as though that look was something she should get used to. The pressure on her had tightened as Emma squirmed under his hold, doing all she could to switch their places.

"You don't live up to your expectations either," The boy let out a spiteful laugh, enjoying the fact that Emma could do nothing. He pushed himself off of her, allowing her to be free, the blonde scooping up her sword the second the boy had released her. The tip of the sword pointed towards the man's neck, ready to slice if he even dared to step out of line. "_Whoa_, _whoa_, _whoa_, I'm not here to kill you, Emma."

The signature smile he held on his lips, made her stomach feel as though she was going to throw up at any moment. It scared her, that this man held her son somewhere unknown to her. Keeping him captive, he was just a boy, how could someone be so cruel as to steal a child?

"Where is Henry? Where is my son?!" Emma raised her voice now, all she wanted to know was where her son was and if he was alright yet this boy was clearly treating her as though this were all a joke. All her shouting did was cause him to hold his hands up defensively, letting out a light laugh as though this was all just an amusing game.

"I'm here to lead you to him...as soon as you figure out who you really are," Pan rummaged through his pocket, Emma inching closer, her glare stern as she threatened him with the blade pressed against his neck. Pan pulled something from his pocket that looked a lot like a burnt piece of paper, extending it out towards her, gesturing it at her to take. "This map will show you where to find him."

Before Emma could even respond - the map somehow in her grip - the boy vanished like magic. Emma was left in anger and confusion, hating herself for not being able to kill the man when she had. Her sea-green eyes fell upon the paper, unravelling it to find nothing but a blank page, rage bubbled up within her. She'd been played. By the time she'd stormed back into camp, face red with anger, the others had all risen terrified something had happened to Emma when they had realised she wasn't beside them when they woke up.

"Emma." Snow sighed in relief, rushing to greet her daughter. Her cold hands cupping her face to look for injuries before pulling her into an embrace that her father quickly joined.

Emma was the first to pull away, not having time for family hugs after what had just occurred. "Pan, he came to me whilst I was sleeping. He attacked me."

"What?" Snow, Regina and Charming all questioned in unison, worry lacing their voices. Hook sunk back, leaning against a tree he'd slept against, not really caring much for the drama. He was simply here as the driver of the ride to get them here and back. As well as to keep an eye on Gold to ensure he doesn't slip through his fingers once again.

Emma held out the map, feeling like a fool. "He gave me this, said that once I realise who I truly am, it'll show me where to find Henry."

It was silent for a moment as Regina snatched up the map from Emma's hands not giving the others a chance to take a glance. The brunette had let out a frustrated growl when she blew on the paper expecting something to happen, yet nothing did. Emma had stepped forward to take back what was hers, but Regina held back.

"We aren't going to sit around waiting for you to figure out who you are," The woman snapped, waving her hand over the empty sheet of paper. Emma watched as it rose from Regina's hand, levitating as it glowed a dark purple. "I put a locator spell on it."

"Regina, you can't - "

"It's already done, Miss Swan." Regina cut her off, her brown eyes focusing on the paper that had begun to move into the jungle. "Now all we have to do is follow."


	3. Chapter 03

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Emma should've been expecting the ambush, it was all too simple - too good to be true. She kicked herself for thinking it would be so easy, now Pan was pissed and they were exactly where they'd started. Nowhere. They'd only been there for two days, yet it felt like a century. The blonde's eyes bored into the paper she held within her hands, the enchantment had worn off and now it was exactly what it was before; a blank map leading to nothing.

Emma felt someone perch themselves beside her, she was too focused to look up and see who it was, but she already knew it was Mary-Margaret. She could practically feel the optimism radiating off of her.

"Emma," The woman's voice was laced with concern, causing Emma to match her gaze. "I saw something in your eyes back there...with the lost boy…"

The saviour should've seen it coming, she saw Mary-Margaret's face when the woman had ran over thinking she needed assistance. It was clear that her and David had been whispering about her when they thought she wasn't listening, worrying that she'd become submerged with darkness as they claimed Regina had been.

"I know you might not be ready…" The short haired woman continued, "But I'm always here when you need someone to talk to, even if you feel you can't speak to anyone."

Emma released a heavy sign, she might as well let a little weight off her chest before it all became too much. "I couldn't hurt him because he had the same look in his eyes that I had, I was passed from home to home, no family to love me, no-one who cared...I was like these boys, they're lost, just as I once was."

A trickle of a tear fell down Snow White's rosy cheeks, feeling for her daughter as she looked so vulnerable in the moment. It broke Snow's heart to know that her daughter had been through so much pain and heartache, experiencing all the dark things in life without a mother to help guide her. Mary-Margaret noticed a slight golden shimmer in the corner of her eye, her brown eyes falling onto the paper held flimsy in Emma's hands, Emma followed her mother's shocked eyes - an almost silent gasp leaving her mouth.

"_You did it._" Snow all but whispered in disbelief. Emma was just as shocked, rising to her feet in an instant.

Emma's movements had caught Regina's eye, the woman knowing immediately that something was up. It took two seconds before she was by the woman's side, gazing over her shoulder.

"Well done, Miss Swan."

Regina was just happy they were finally getting closer to getting their son back, Emma locked eyes with the mayor, a genuinely sweet smile coming across her face. It wasn't often she received a compliment from Regina, anything from her apart from sarcastic remarks.

"Now let's go find out son."

[x]

Regina watched from afar as Hook ventured close to Emma, the man was clear with his intentions with the mother of her child. It shouldn't have bothered her, Emma was nothing but an annoyance to her most of the time, but with her gaze upon the pair now and how flirtatious they both looked with one another - it left an elephant sized feeling in her chest. Regina rolled her eyes as she heard Hook suggest to Emma that they could 'have a little quickie' in the bushes if she wished. Regina had never looked in such disgust at the man.

For once, she could tell that David agreed with her on that fact, clearly having heard the conversation between the two, he shoved the pirate forward. Anger coursing through him, disliking the idea of him taking an interest in Emma, the brunette couldn't fight the smirk that formed on her face. Slowing her pace, Emma soon fell back in stride with the queen, it flattered her how Emma seemed to enjoy walking with her, whether that be in silence or in conversation. Regina always found the woman would somehow fall back to her.

"So, do you really mean what you said to Henry? That you'll give up magic and become good?" Emma wondered, curiosity in her tone. Regina held out her hand, gesturing towards the lantern Emma had been holding for the past hour. Unlike Hook, she could tell it had been aching Emma's wrist having held it up for so long. "Thanks."

Regina brushed off the thank you, not wanting to get all sentimental about it, Emma could only smirk at that. "I won't entirely give up magic...but yes, Miss Swan. I meant what I said."

Emma couldn't help but smile at that, the idea of Regina no longer crushing hearts, or using magic to separate her and her family actually gave her a sense of peace. Although, she had to admit that she liked the sound of Regina as the Evil Queen, her ruthless power causing fear among her people, the power she held...it was quite a turn on.

The pair remained in comfortable silence as they walked through the haunting, endless jungle. It was only when Emma had received multiple worried glances from both her parents as well as Hook that a frown formed on her face, she was in the unknown about something. Emma tugged at the mayor's wrist, ensuring that she came along too, seeming as she didn't appear to know anything about whatever everyone was ogling at her about.

"Would you just tell me what's going on?" Emma declared, annoyance laced in her voice at the three stood before her. Regina was a little lost about the whole thing, not understanding what Emma was talking about, probably because she'd been too consumed in her thoughts of Emma than the others. "I can see you want to say something, so just say it."

Hook shot David a look, uncertainty in his gaze before looking back at the saviour who didn't have time for any of this.

"Pan paid me a visit, love." He began, "He claims Baelfire to be alive, and here, in _Neverland_."

Emma could only stumble in shock at the news - Regina quick to step forward just in case she fell - questions flooded through the sheriffs thoughts, she'd watched him get shot, she watched him fall into the portal. There was no way he was alive. Regina couldn't help but be disheartened by the news, knowing Emma's past with the father of their child, how Neal still loved her. It was just another man to get in her way of her and Emma's budding friendship.

"This is foolish." Regina spat, folding her arms when she was sure that Emma was fine to stand by herself, she could feel the blonde's green eyes on her as she spoke. "I'm sorry Emma, but I won't follow you to find some lost cause. Not when our son's life is on line."

Emma knew she had a point, she had to go off of the facts, last time she saw Neal, he was injured and there was no chance he'd survive without medical care. It would waste time they could use to find Henry if she took a detour to find her ex-boyfriend now. Emma's conflicted eyes fell upon her parents, unsure of what to do.

An heavy exhale left Emma as she decided, looking to Snow, Charming and Hook. "Find him, if he's here...Pan probably had him locked up somewhere and Hook would know where that is."

"But Emma, w- " Snow piped in, clearly not liking the sound of what Emma had to say, but Hook was quick to jump in.

"I don't think it's wise to seperate, Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Listen, Regina has magic and maybe that's what we need to get Henry back."

"Maybe she's right," Charming chimed in, earning a glare from his wife. "I hate the idea of splitting up as much as any of you, but we need to find Henry. Emma is right not to want to waste her time on what could be nothing."

Emma was thankful that at least her father agreed with her, shooting him a grateful smile which he happily returned. Mary-Margaret just shook her head in disapproval, not wanting to go along with it, but she knew once Emma had decided something - it was decided.

"Then promise me, you'll at least remain safe." Snow's eyebrows creased in concern, "And Regina, I know our past had been somewhat_...eventful_, but please, keep her out of danger."

Regina wanted to laugh at that statement, she was known for danger and Snow White asking her to keep her daughter out of danger was an ironic thing to say. But she stifled her bemusement and simply nodded. As much as she disliked Emma sometimes, she'd always save her if need be.


	4. Chapter 04

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

Emma had lost count of how long they had been trekking the jungle, pain gnawing at her legs as she pushed on. She'd seen enough trees to last her a lifetime. The quizzical blonde glanced over at the woman walking beside her, their steps in sync with one another. But it was almost as though Regina was slowing her pace for the woman, the thought making Emma furrow her brows.

"You aren't slowing down for me now, are you?" Emma asked in curiosity, Regina rolled her eyes at the accusation.

"Do you really think I'd waste my time looking for our son, slowing down for you?" The woman retorted, arms swinging by her sides acting like a child throwing a toy out of their buggy. The truth was she was slowing down for Emma, she wasn't fond of leaving the woman to walk behind her, anything could happen. But she wasn't just going to admit that to Emma. "Use your magic, Swan. That's what it's for."

"You know I don't know how to use it."

Emma glowered in annoyance at the suggestion, she wasn't like Regina, no-one was teaching her, she didn't have Gold to push her to her limits. Regina sensed the saddened mood that had fell upon them and stopped in her tracks, releasing an irritated sigh. Emma had stopped instinctively paused when Regina had, she was glad to have the rest if she was honest.

"If you insist, then I shall teach you."

Emma raised an eyebrow in amusement at that, trying to recall her asking the dark haired woman to teach her magic. "I'm pretty sure I never aske- "

"With all the whining and complaining you do, you might as well had." She cut in, she was actually relieved when she'd found out Emma had magic. The only other person that had magic in their little town had been Rumple, and that wasn't exactly a good thing. If Emma was as powerful as she thinks she is, then it would be a good thing to help her control it. God knows that woman would probably accidentally blow up a building if she couldn't control it.

Emma felt the urge to argue back with that, knowing she'd only mentioned it a couple of times. She was still getting over the fact that she had these secret abilities hidden within her somewhere. Emma glanced at her surroundings, looking for a rock to rest on seem as standing wasn't exactly helping the ache in her legs.

"I want you to concentrate on something that angers you, or whatever feeling you feel most. I need you to feel it as strongly as possible. Understood?" The queen instructed, watching the woman before her hold out her hand. It was simple really, Regina wondered why Emma found it so hard. "Close your eyes and focus."

Emma did her best, trying to gather all the feelings she felt, loss, love, anger. All at once, she could feel it just on the tip of her fingers, but moments passed and it seemed to slip through her fingers. A frustrated growl leaving her as she opened her eyes to an emptiness in her hand. No magic. No fire. Regina didn't seem annoyed - for once - probably because she knew how difficult it could be learning something entirely new.

"Just breathe, Swan." The woman pushed, urging the woman to continue what she was doing, she'd saw a flicker of light from her palm before meaning she was close to grasping whatever power she needed. "And try again."

Emma let her eyes flutter shut once more, her lips pursing as she let out a light breath. Regina hadn't noticed her lingering gaze on the blonde, it made her feel strange, Emma was probably everything the opposite to what she was normally attracted to. Brunettes were the ones to catch her eye, dark eyed, tall - someone not particularly special looking, plain really, like her. Yet Emma was before her, taking her heart without even knowing, her blonde locks settled on her shoulders, calling for Regina to just step forward and brush the hair out of Emma's face. Of course, she resisted. But the thought was still there and Regina hated herself for not being able to shake it off.

It was infuriating for her to know that Emma had such a hold on her, just like her previous love. The saviour had managed to leave her a flustering mess on several occasions, made her blush furiously whenever she'd compliment her - even though knew the woman she was within. The horrible person she'd been in the past, Emma still smiled when they passed one another in the street, she still hugged her when she knew she needed it, she was unbelievably kind to someone who definitely didn't deserve such kindness.

"Woah."

Emma's gasp broke her from the trance she barely knew she was in, the woman's eyes wide as a bright light shone from the center of her hand. Her green eyes met brown. It was like no magic Regina had ever seen before, so unique that the brunette couldn't help but stare. The magic wavered, quickly vanishing as instantly as it had appeared. The blonde's emotions faltered at the sight.

"See," Regina smirked, "When you concentrate, you can do anything. Keep that in mind if I were you."

"Well, I was hoping you'd teach me how to find some way to stop this stupid aching in my legs." Emma mustered, hauling herself to her feet, wincing at the pain. With one wave of her hand, the pain coursing through Emma's body eased up, disappearing as though it was never there to start with. "Ugh, thank you. You couldn't have done that two miles back?"

"You should've asked and I would've." Regina shrugged, continuing on the trail they were following, using her magic to push all of the greenery in her way aside. Emma's mouth was agape in disbelief at the woman before her.

"Could you not tell by the lack of breath? It's a clear sign that someone is exhausted." Emma spoke as though the woman was an idiot for not seeing the signs.

"I just assumed you were naturally that slow." Regina let out a laugh, practically feeling Emma roll her eyes at the comment. Sometimes it gave her a thrill to annoy the blonde. "I was starting to feel bad for your past lovers... slow isn't exactly a good trait...in the bed anyway."

Emma wasn't sure if she'd actually heard Regina correctly, she knew for a fact that wasn't true seem as every man…or woman she'd slept with, had come running back for more not soon after.

"I'll have you know I am great in bed." Emma snapped back, earning herself a smirk from Regina. A thought was quick to cross her mind before she said her next comment, a playful smile finding it's way to her lips. "I can show you better than I can tell you...if you're down for it, madame mayor."

Regina would've choked if she'd had anything in her mouth in that moment, she hadn't been expecting the woman to be so forward with her. Especially with such a comment as that. It was the first time in an extremely long time that she'd found herself lost for words, a blush burning on her cheeks feeling as though they were on fire - in some ways they were. The mayor dared not to turn around knowing she resembled a tomato, she wasn't going to let Emma bask in the satisfaction of making the woman blush. She'd revel in it and Regina knew it.

Emma didn't need the queen to turn to know the affect she'd had on the woman, it was clear even from where she stood that she'd taken the woman aback with her words. If she was honest, she was surprised she'd plucked the courage to make such a comment to the fiery woman she admired so.


End file.
